marvel_animated_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Spider Slayer
This is the third episode of the first series of the Spider-Man Animated Series (1994-1998) Characters *Peter Parker *May Parker *Felicia Hardy *Harry Osborn (first appearance) *Flash Thompson (first appearance) *J. Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Norman Osborn (first appearance) *Eddie Brock *Spencer Smythe (first appearance) *Alistair Smythe (first appearance) *Wilson Fisk (first appearance) Plot Spider-Man was swinging through the city when he was attacked by exploding surveillance robots which, unknown to Spider-Man, were sent by Spencer Smythe to measure his abilities. Spider-Man managed to evade the robots and Spencer's employer, Norman Osborn, was angry at Spencer for failing to eliminate Spider-Man. In return, Spencer showed Norman his Black Widow Spider Slayer which he said would destroy Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Felicia Hardy was preparing for the Hardy Foundation's Charity Ball which would be hosted by J. Jonah Jameson, who said that he wiould send Peter Parker to photograph the event. At Osborn Industries, Spencer, and his son Alistair Smythe, were preparing the Black Widow Spider Slayer and Eddie Brock was there, preparing a big story for the Daily Bugle. After Norman and Eddie left, Spencer showed Alistair that he was only working for Osborn because he would build a special hi-tech wheelchair for Alistair (who is crippled) if Spencer managed to kill Spider-Man. Later on, Osborn visited the Kingpin to inform him that no one suspects his involvements and the Kingpin said that he would take over Oscorp if Spider-Man isn't eliminated. Later on, Peter arrived with his Aunt May to the Charity Ball and Felicia, who was dancing with Flash Thompson, walked over to Peter to dance with him. Flash, angry with Peter, walked out the party with Harry Osborn and put on a Spider-Man costume to scare Peter. Spencer's survellance robots spotted Flash in the costume and Spencer sent the Black Widow Spider Slayer to the ball. Peter and Felicia were about to kiss when Flash (in the Spider-Man costume) walked in and threatened Peter. The Black Widow crashed through the roof and attacked Flash, thinking he was Spider-Man but Peter changed into costume and attacked the Spider Slayer. The Black Widow, confused by the two Spider-Men, knocked Flash unconscious and took him back to Oscorp. Eddie Brock then broadcast a news programme from Oscorp showing the unmasking of Spider-Man. Flash was unmasked and was about to be terminated by the Kingpin's men when the real Spider-Man arrived and stopped the Kingpin's men. The Black Widow was powered back up and fought Spider-Man again and the Kingpin's men fired at Spider-Man which caused a fire that quickly spread throughout the building. Spencer stayed behind to control the Black Widow while Norman wheeled Alistair away from the building. Just before the building blew up, Spider-Man saved Flash but Spencer was apparently killed in the explosion. J. Jonah Jameson and Felicia Hardy were dealing with the damage to Jameson's building after the Spider Slayer's attack. Felicia was angry with Flash for his stunt and Peter for leaving her at the assault. Meanwhile, Kingpin approached Alistair Smythe with an offer to get revenge on Spider-Man, whom Alistair blamed for his father's death, by providing the resources to make more Spider Slayers to eliminate Spider-Man. Last Episode: Sting of the Scorpion Next Episode: Return of the Spider Slayers